


你前来我过去

by Notus



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Erik Has Feelings, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, dadneto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 在Peter死后，得知真相的Erik试图去拼凑出他一生的故事。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**1992年夏**

葬礼过后，Erik没有在墓园停留。雨水浇灌山野青草，西切斯特上空刮起六级阵风，吹得雨伞东摇西晃。这个夏天开场太过伤痛，泽维尔学校天赋少年们失去三名亲密伙伴。悲伤气氛留给想要凭吊的青年学生，Erik走下山坡，穿过树林，沿路回到泽维尔庄园，厅堂有学生经过，惊讶他全身湿透、狼狈无比。

Charles一直在学校为他留下临时住处，定期打扫，设施齐全。他花了点时间洗澡吹头，换上干净衣服，再把湿掉套装放到洗衣机清洗脱水。滚筒嗡嗡振动，他仰面把自己摔进柔软床垫，盯着空荡荡天花板，觉得这三天失真而漫长。

1983年后他身心疲惫，回去过乌托邦生活，兄弟会和人类预备相安无事，度过接下来十年时光。虽然岛上消息闭塞，也知道另一边X教授在媒体和政坛游刃有余风生水起。有命留存经营名望，名望平等换生存，Erik无心置喙老朋友的名利游戏法则，可是凤凰和野兽接连到来，打破他在基诺莎的安稳生活。万磁王一生睚眦必报，已经错过魔形女葬礼，不会错过手刃凶手机会。

当晚Charles不出预料前来阻止，带Scott、Ororo和Kurt三人，两边四对四，公平公正。他不想听X教授长篇大论，Hank得到他的行动许可，扑向车水马龙大街，巴士轿车汽笛长鸣，被迫停下，东扭西歪阻塞原本顺畅交通。Erik是说一不二行动派，头也不回朝别墅走去。暴风女和红莲打得难舍难分，蓝魔要照顾Charles行动，被黑皇后制住分身乏术，镭射眼急于阻止他去杀死挚爱，忘记注意身后野兽突袭。扫清种种障碍，Erik正要专心对付眼前大事，一阵银色旋风从身边略过，他的头盔不知所踪。

Charles的底牌，银发和护目镜，外套银色皮夹克，昏昏欲睡路灯光下，闪闪发亮。

Charles过去发誓再也不想钻进他脑子，多半只是一时气话。心灵感应者在他脑海中拥有不容置喙支配权，尖锐白噪音刺穿太阳穴，逼他束手就擒。Selene对眼前情况措手不及，松开对蓝魔控制，Kurt抓住机会，把黑皇后送去了几公里外。

_Erik，停手吧，杀掉Jean解决不了任何问题。_

Charles的声音在他脑子里回荡，Erik勉强抬头，视线率先遇到银色身影。快银没有站到他亲爱X教授身边，手中是他的头盔，他捧着它，像是不知道怎么办好，犹豫不决地在停滞车流中等待Charles指令下达。这是Erik所鄙弃的，他欣赏镭射眼不顾一切不回头的魄力，而快银始终显得太过犹疑和软弱。同时，快银看着他时眼中总是有他所不理解的情绪，莫名躲闪又莫名希冀。

他本可以——即使Charles可以掌控他的大脑他也要一试——用能力从快银手中夺回头盔，但他很意外自己没有那么做。也许银发速跑者望他眼神与当初开罗上空太过相似，一点情谊，让他铁石心肠有所松动。他提高嗓音，隔着周围机械和人声吵闹，也让人听得清清楚楚，“上次你来的时候，身边还有魔形女。”

快银躲开他的目光，张了张嘴，似乎话无从开头，并不很有底气回应，“Raven的事我们都很难过。”他顿了顿，找回一点对视的勇气，“但杀了Jean这一切不会有任何改变，或者只能激怒她造成更多伤害。我不想再失去你……你们中的任何人。”

Erik倒是笑了一下，Charles已经松开对他的控制，他站起来拍打一下身上尘土，“你说话倒真的很像Charles。”

快银没有回过神，双腿已经被红莲长辫子缠住，变种人另一条辫子做武器，夺回头盔物归原主。万磁王得力下属不知道速跑者原本有能力挣脱，只不过先前与凤凰对峙留下腿伤作祟。他对Charles信誓旦旦，发誓自己已经痊愈，并且受到上帝指示，如果错过与Erik见面机会，恐怕要留下终生遗憾。快银跪倒在地上，朝他背影大喊他的名字，像要宣布重要大事，需要所有人目光炯炯，汇聚一堂。他虽然回头，但等不了速跑者攒够勇气、心理建树，一刻千金之际，分出三秒钟定睛注视，他觉得已经足够宽容。在快银将话说出口前，他转身离开。

结果依然遗憾。

Erik没想到会在葬礼上遇到故人。女人正背过身与Charles聊天，穿黑色套装，撑黑伞，姜色卷发在脑后盘起，露出修长后颈。裸露皮肤昭示她已经不再年轻，但也许出于某种体面，她的后背如同固定着一块无形钢板，挺得笔直。

Charles看到他在十米之外，将脸从谈话半径偏移，朝他点头致意。女人也随Charles的动作转过身。

Magda Maximoff的名字在他遥远的记忆中像一个梦一样模糊而轻盈，随时都有被吹散的可能，但却深刻于他年轻时一段美好又结局残酷的爱恋，在记忆的角落被留存至今。当他再一次见到她，内心依旧被唤起埋藏已久的冲动，一种类似于“爱”的感情。

但他很清醒地知道，这种冲动并非是爱，而来自于他对眼下一切的困惑和——恐惧，希望从她身上求得最终解答。

他像三十年前深夜出逃又被Charles挽留，站在原地，不知何去何从。原来真相是悬在头顶达摩克利斯之剑，他害怕它落下，又盼望它落下。

感谢Charles无比善解人意，“我想你们需要点私人空间”，轮椅从他身边经过，X教授伸手拍拍他后背以示宽慰。

他朝旧时恋人望去一眼，“Hi。”不知开场是否太过拙劣，但他们都已经不是当年冒失莽撞的年轻人，三十年时光足够将过去浓烈爱恨洗刷得平淡如水，Magda停顿了一下，朝他走过来，语调听不出任何情绪，“Hello,Erik.”

“你为什么会在这里？”Erik问。话音落下又觉得自己有些多此一举。我在逃避什么？他在心中暗自道，我仍然对呼之欲出的真相心存侥幸。

“我来参加我儿子的葬礼。”Magda没有迟疑，直白地回答。他们初次相遇时女人有一双明亮的棕色眼睛，三十多年过去，这双眼睛已经不复当年的神采，红血丝和发红眼眶，显示主人曾不止一次落泪，“我的儿子Peter。”她又做补充，将视线转向变种人领袖，眼中射出剑一样锐利光芒。

Erik在这样的注视下感到喉咙发紧，残余痛觉绕成巨大棉絮，堵在喉间，让他发不出一点声音。他试图回溯过去，才惊讶地发觉自己关于男孩的记忆都焕然如新。十年前他欲言又止躲躲藏藏的坦白，二十年前尚且一无所知的，“我妈妈以前也认识一个能控制金属的人”，有迹可循，早有伏笔。

Magda将下巴微微扬起，在扔掉那些酒瓶和糟糕生活之后，她骨子里仍旧是个高傲的女人，她望着Erik，眼中只有平静和坚定。“你记得1983年……”她深吸一口气，“电视上播出你的新闻，Peter想要去找你，我告诉他这不会有什么好下场，他说，他并不怕你。”

Erik听出她在强忍住情绪，以至于声音颤抖。她转过身去，一阵风吹乱她别在耳后的头发，她抬手重新整理仪容，不着痕迹擦过脸颊。有学生走来，递过一支白玫瑰。

“他应该怕我。”Erik闭上眼睛，耳边是风声。

Magda发出一声短促的、听起来十分心酸的冷笑，“我正是这么说的。”

Erik忽然有一种解脱般的释然，像是在悬崖边失足，知道自己必死无疑，什么也不再去想，平静地经历一场漫长的坠落。

_我是你的……_

“他是……”

_我也是为我的家人而来。_

“他是为我而死。”

Magda的眼神望过来，饱含同情、悲伤，和一种迟到的报复的快意。

凌晨三点钟，他们走出火车废墟，伤痕累累，精疲力竭。但战斗还未结束，利兰德拉剩余手下三三两两，轮番上阵，外星生物构造迥异，体力过人，普通物理伤害如同隔靴搔痒。Erik催动能力，几片钢铁组成临时护盾抵挡敌人攻击，让镭射眼将行动不便的Charles转移到安全阵地。两个希阿人很快突破防线，朝他奔跑过来，他闪身避过，周遭所有金属都是他的武器，想要抵挡攻击不是难事，但光是这样还不足够。

一大块钢筋水泥板砸向其中一人，Erik一边控制其中钢筋破开石块，将那人身体穿透扭曲，一边顾及另一侧敌人，尖锐钢铁作为刀刃，抵挡希阿人攻击。他分身乏术，无暇顾及身后是否还有危险，但磁控者特有的敏锐依然告诉他危险逼近，手持匕首的希阿人正要从高处跳下扑向他。

接下来的一切如同电光火石。Peter花了0.0000001秒钟思考是推开Erik还是直接夺下外星人武器在他脸上刻下kick your ass字样。他看了一眼深陷战局的Erik，和从桥上跃下的希阿人。只有一次机会，即使他有超凡愈合速度，也不可能在短短几天时间让腿伤痊愈，先前的战斗让他腿骨裂处阵阵疼痛，好几次险些摔倒。不过他并没有后悔前来，因为他现在正要去救他的父亲。

周遭的一切在快银眼中几近是静止的，他沿着废墟和水泥壁跑上高处，伤处不堪负荷，他更加咬牙迈开双腿，钻心痛骨也要忍受，因为现在没有退路。他向偷袭者借力跃下，超级速度下轻轻一推也有巨大惯性，希阿人不明不白改变方向，飞出很远，但半空之中已经无所依傍，他觉得眼前世界反复颠倒，耳边风声呼啸，先前火车残骸阻止他继续高速惯性运动，一声沉闷撞击，然后天旋地转下坠，尖锐翘起铁制构件划开衣物扎进血肉，全身骨头像要脱膛散架，他滚落到一片废墟里，模模糊糊地想，如果他就这么死了，那他的秘密还是不要让Erik知道的好。

Erik听到那声沉闷惊心声响和Charles一声呼喊，已经来不及。他解决手边敌人奔向那片废墟，胸膛里那颗心在不停下坠。Peter不喜欢穿X战警刻板制服，外套被钩破撕开，浅色印花T恤，不知哪里的伤口涌出鲜血，染成大片殷红。1983年夏天他帮助重建学校完毕，离开之际，男孩拦住他，似乎有千言万语，但最后全部作罢，张开双臂，问他能不能来个离别拥抱。

“为什么？”他跪倒在地，张了张嘴，声音嘶哑，只能发出单音节疑问。

_为什么会变成这样。我们之间到底有些什么。_

他们只有三面之缘，他这辈子尝尽生离死别，已经不会再为失去一个同伴而痛彻心扉。可他竟再次尝到铭心刻骨滋味，泪水涌出，几乎发不出声音。

_你知道答案的。_ 心里的声音在大声喊叫，但Erik只想听到Peter的回答。

Peter的目光飘飘荡荡，Erik想要摘下他的防风镜，看清他此刻神情，但被轻轻阻止。他将目光聚焦起来，天空中光芒照亮他的脸颊，Erik惊觉他还如此年轻，年轻而美丽，像盛夏枝头一枚半熟果实，收割无限向往目光。耳边Scott奋力呼喊半空爱人姓名，但Peter的声音很轻，Erik需要俯下身，仔细分辨。他望见他微笑一下，仿佛平日捉弄同伴得逞，轻松快乐，眼神柔软，“也许明天告诉你。”

长夜将尽，黎明前最深沉黑暗，漆黑天幕笼罩层层乌云，凤凰之力散开，耀眼得像是星辰都被点燃。

他眼睁睁看着Peter在他双臂间心脏停跳，血浸湿他冰冷双手，明白地拆穿速跑者最后谎话。

太晚了。

洗衣机发出刺耳滴滴声，提示他本职工作已经顺利完成。Erik回过神，听到楼下隐约传来杂乱脚步声，大概是学生们回来了。他起身去拿脱水完毕衣服，窗外天色已经昏暗下来，风雨更急，玻璃前蒙上一层水帘，视线穿不过，留下朦胧灰绿斑块，一片连一片。

Erik知道，雨季又到了。

**Peter日记：**  
最后一页  
1992年6月23日：明天可能是个重要日子，我要跟教授去阻止Erik杀掉Jean。老实讲，我不知道应该帮谁，我只是不想看到他们剑拔弩张。假如我这时告诉Erik他就是我生物学上的亲生daddy，他是否会愣住三秒，忘记打斗？


	2. Chapter 2

晚餐后Magda由Hank领路来到临时客房安顿。因为夜色已深和坏天气，Charles扮演贴心使者，预先提出请求Maximoff女士留宿一晚。X教授湛蓝双眼饱含真挚，让人难以拒绝，Magda只有点头同意。泽维尔庄园保有贵族遗风，装修优雅精致，改建为学校后还有富余空间。Hank向她简单介绍房间陈设，期间她踌躇再三，最后还是开口询问她最关心问题：可以带我去Peter的房间看看吗？

Hank怎能拒绝她思念伤怀之情，随即点头引路。学生们此刻在教室温书完成课后作业，二楼走廊寂静无声，Magda鞋跟在木质地板上敲击，哒、哒、哒，空洞回响，应和Hank不经意往事回忆讲述：玩世不恭速跑者是学校大多数恶作剧始作俑者，夜晚敲遍学生房门只花一秒钟，然后做若无其事状和其他人一起开门查看，讲吓人都市传说扮鬼脸吓唬小朋友。Magda轻轻叹一口气，“他以前也总是不让人省心。”Hank脚步放慢，停在走廊尽头倒数第三间。“不……”他摇头笑了笑，但笑容勉强，为了宽慰失去孩子的母亲，不得已做出乐观主义态度，“Peter是个很好的孩子。”

房间明晃晃亮灯，两人望进去，Peter床头一侧古董单人沙发里是万磁王的身影。

Magda没有同Erik打交道的心理准备，自从若干年前两人分手，她竭力忘掉关于Erik一切回忆，之后变种人领袖种种激进行径，让她更加明白他们之间相隔天堑。Peter是他们之间唯一的纽带。如果不是Peter的那场午后劫狱冒险，这些过往都迟早会被时间冲淡，而现在他们之间唯一联系已经不复存在，物是人非，Magda选择转身离开，“我晚些时候再来。”

但Erik叫住了她，她听到Erik起身后脚步声，急切又恳切，停在她身后不远处，“请留下来。”她心中五味杂陈，失去做表情能力，只好继续背对他，简短回复，“什么事？”

身后沉默半晌，Magda试图从Hank表情中猜测Erik此刻反应。“呃……我看我还是……你们可以慢慢聊。”戴眼镜斯文McCoy老师知道两位过往纠葛，决定不去参加一场与他无关的对峙，长长吐出一口气，默契撤退。Magda这才回过头，看到Erik复杂表情，嘴角肌肉牵动出一个和善微笑，但双眼暗淡无光，像是深思熟虑后开口，“跟我讲讲Peter从前的事。”

要从何开始讲起，实在很难决定。Magda原先只想将关于Peter过往随他埋进三尺厚土，丁点回忆，都是利剑一柄，让她艰难维持的坚强外壳四分五裂。但也许夜晚雨声沥沥，唤起她心底倾诉欲望，周围活泼明亮陈设风格，都是Peter的影子，于是她破天荒和Erik坐下来，讲述他完全陌生关于Peter Maximoff的故事。

离开Erik之后不久，Magda才发现自己怀孕。六个月后生下男孩，稍长大些长出天生闪耀银发，提示她与强大变种人所孕育的后代注定很难过上平凡人生。Magda带Peter搬到纽约城郊，在镇上租一间价格低廉公寓房，生活条件只能说勉强维持生计，但Peter按部就班长大，仿佛只靠光合作用就能长成相当漂亮模样，棕色大眼睛如同万圣节甜蜜糖果，里面装下Magda生活全部快乐。

她嫁给Wilson时，Peter到上小学年纪。爱情成为婚姻成立最末条件，她需要和另一个人分担生活重担，仅此而已。他们终于搬出廉租公寓，买下一栋独立住宅。一切似乎都在迈向正轨，生活稳定下来后，Magda迎来和Wilson的第一个孩子，是个可爱的女孩。Wilson是个虔诚基督徒，认为正直忠诚是最高品格，于是为她取名Vera。Magda的工作被迫暂停，再次尝到被新生婴儿绑架滋味，每天照顾哇哇大哭小恶魔，焦头烂额。

某天放学后Peter迟迟未归，直到时针指向八点，Wilson建议报警时，男孩才背着书包敲开家门。Magda第一眼见到他身上衣服沾满灰尘，膝盖跌破渗出殷红，以为他和同学放学出去疯玩，或者和高年级男生打架受伤，哪一样都不是好事。她白天晚上忍受Vera无理索求，面对Peter不省心行为，不由窜起怒火，质问他为什么现在才回家。但男孩始终沉默，只是摇头制止她继续追问，一瘸一拐上楼把自己收拾干净。

事情远没有结束，往后日子里Peter经常带着大大小小伤口回家，但天气转凉，衣物有意遮挡不易察觉，Magda也并未在意。直到有一天Peter带着眼角淤青回到家中，Magda终于发现事情不妙，再三逼问下，Peter才说出实情。

人类青春期伊始，生理心理发生巨变，程度堪比核变反应，萌生邪恶念头，作出离经叛道举动，却被同龄人夸赞酷炫到没朋友。Peter还不到懂得世故年纪，对同校高年生恶意懵懵懂懂，不明白为何他们一边嘻嘻哈哈说喜欢自己的特别发色，一边用“freak”对他进行专有指代。他们在放学半路截获步行回家小男孩，生拉硬拽将他带到废弃工厂历险，那里还有几位陌生同伴，说话间喷出呛人烟味，看到他时像发现可开垦新大陆，露出殖民者不怀好意眼神。

Peter再迟钝，此时也能知道对方明晃晃恶意，想要逃走，但对方人多势众，个个比他高出一个头，还要装作和善模样作出威胁，“你最好照我们说的做，小怪胎。”领头的Gary率先发出指令，“我们玩点另类hide-and-seek，Tommy的新款游戏机丢在工厂里，你去帮他找回来。”

三层楼工厂面积将近上万平米，天色暗下来阴森恐怖，Peter手中被塞一个手电，众人把他推搡着迈进工厂入口，之后一哄而散。七岁小男孩在荒废建筑物里提心吊胆，同行高年级男生在看不见角落当当当敲击脚手架，嘴里发出怪声，为小朋友制造恐怖气氛。Peter忍住泪水，忘记此行目的，只是拼命向前奔跑，要把恐惧甩在身后。空荡钢结构建筑物里回声空洞，白色月光透过拆装后留下的洞口斜斜照进漆黑室内，冰冷、残酷、无边无际，抽象成为Peter脑海中关于金属的第一印象。过去多久时间没有概念，总之他已经精疲力竭，两条腿不受中枢掌控，发软发颤，跑到一处，被地上东西绊倒，膝盖磕在地上破皮流血。Peter爬起来仔细一看，也许Wilson万能的主听到他绝望祷告，害他摔倒的始作俑者——Tommy新款游戏机躺在地上。

以后的事人人明了，Magda不想也不忍再听。过几天去学校办理转学手续，Peter最初的校园生活在一堆烂事里被仓促丢到身后，好像一切重置，就能重新开始。Peter的人生似乎总在不停奔跑，奔跑着逃离，逃离他的亲生父亲，逃离廉租公寓，逃离糟糕的校园生活，一次又一次。因为mommy同他讲，逃避并不是一件可耻的事，很多事你并没有能力战胜它，但你还必须活下去，而不是去跟它撞得七零八落。

Peter尝试理解这种处事原则，但他同样发现，世界上另有许多事，并非你有意躲避就不会造成伤害。它们像彗星撞击地球，避无可避。

Peter九岁时终于迎来能力觉醒，世界在他眼中按下暂停键，每一秒都像一个世纪那么漫长，当他意识到这并非是有巫师在他身上施了什么邪恶魔法，他开始在自己停滞的时空里去找点乐子。在上课时间溜出去跑到几条街外的披萨店吃一顿下午茶，再去附近商店扫荡接下来两星期零食，回到座位上时老师还没写完一条公式。他花不到一秒就能翻完整本课本内容，此后旷课变成了没什么大不了的事，他也没有什么朋友，没有人会关心他去了哪里。他一遍又一遍在烂熟于心的街道里穿梭，又跑到更远的地方，横穿美利坚，最后回到起点。天文老师还在讲天体运行法则，讲恒星生老病死，无人注意角落座位孤独白矮星，在自己的恒星系统提前诞生。

那段时间Magda和Wilson婚姻宣告破裂，周转于法院文件和各种手续文书之间，无暇顾及迈入青春期变种人少年身心健康，酒精成瘾，每天最佳状态是保持微醺，靠政府补贴生活。Peter在地下室搭建自己乌托邦乐园，利用能力顺手牵羊为自己做物资储备，零食、小电视、最新游戏机，超市Twinkies常年断货，成为Peter地下室杂物架上占据半壁江山的勋章。当年被丢进工厂废墟的小朋友已经长大，不会再被人欺负，让警察抓不住把柄的盗窃惯犯，成为当地问题少年新一轮追捧对象。

Magda讲到最后，望见Erik手里Twinkies包装盒，里面零食早已经被Peter消灭一空，还有一些没来得及吃完，堆在不起眼角落，再过不多久就会落灰。“那是Peter最喜欢的零食。”Magda说，从小到大，Peter的零食选择第一顺位永远留给它，就好像他认定一件事，就会永远忠诚，从一而终，坚定不移。

1973年，15岁少年迎来他人生中第二次重大转折点。电视里变种人领袖万磁王正在发表他的起义宣言，Peter抱着Vera坐在电视机前，有些恍惚地将他与自己从五角大楼监狱救出的男人进行比照，犹豫不决自己是否应该感到害怕。

“我那时候并不知道他们把他带走是要去做什么。”Magda的声音里充满痛苦，但已经不再有怨恨，“如果我知道的话，我绝对不会让他去见你。”

“Magda，我很抱歉。”这是Erik今天第一次叫她的名字，相隔年月实在太久，无端生出莫名陌生感。他摩挲纸质包装盒，里面夹心蛋糕被替换成珍稀收藏卡片，沉甸甸，一捆一捆绑牢，排列整齐。“Peter——我第一次见到他的时候，虽然不知道他就是我的孩子，但他——很特别。”

Erik在塑料监狱监禁十年，失去百分之九十基本信任能力，但面对陌生银发少年，投入百分之百信赖。男孩仿佛对他身份毫无概念，面对“穷凶极恶”激进派变种人领袖喋喋不休，问一些没头没尾问题。而他大概是因为刚才的高速移动晕头转向，没有让理智头脑顺利工作，顺着男孩一问一答，还讲起自己都意外的玩笑话。

Magda沉默半晌，声音哽了一哽，泽维尔学院精致明亮人造光源下，肉眼可见衰老颓败内里，从眼神中显露，“我宁愿他只是个普通人。”

在Peter锲而不舍追问之下，Magda终于向他一五一十说出十五年前遥远纠葛。电视里一如既往，准点放送晚间肥皂剧，分离场面，泪水涟涟。荧光屏闪闪烁烁，映着Magda的酒杯里琥珀色波本，细碎光点像眼底泪光，然而他已经过了在母亲面前随意流泪年龄。“我要去找他。”其实他只是说赌气话，世界之大，他是Quicksilver又怎样，难道大海捞针成功，他就能冲上前对Erik底气十足说明来意，“I'm here because I'm your son”？只怕莫名其妙的Lehnsherr先生要回一句“What's wrong with you”。

Magda更加直白，“不想我把你锁在地下室的话，最好想都别想。”

直到1983年。

Magda有些疲惫地抹了把脸，仿佛把几十年时光拨回再演练，耗尽心力。她摆了摆手跟Erik说明天就离开，“Peter留下的东西，我不需要了，你比我需要它。”

Erik缓缓抬起眼帘，女人已经站起来，她花了三十年时间和自己和解，此时此刻，爱恨情仇全部作废，只剩下一声叹息。他点点头，“我会保存好。”作为承诺。

“如果可以的话，帮我去华盛顿带个消息给Vera。”女人想起什么，复又补充，“我们这些年很少联系了，她哥哥的事，我还没有来得及告诉她。兴许，你们可以坐下来聊一聊。”

**Peter日记：**

1973年5月25日：今天妈妈终于承认一件事，Erik Lehnsherr是我的亲生父亲。三天前我从五角大楼把他救出来，现在他又不知去向，老天是不是跟我开了个天大玩笑？我一直不停在想，我的亲生父亲是什么样的人，从前我没有机会了解他，以后也许也不会再有。在电梯里的一分钟可能是我离他最近时刻。


End file.
